<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lupus by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154844">Lupus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot'>The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Об оборотнях, аконитовом зелье, зельеварах и свойствах ликантропии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lupus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Время действия: книга "Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана" без учета одноименного фильма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пламя свечей колыхалось от быстрых движений; резко пахнущий дым поднимался от одной из них, не перенесшей метаний профессора Люпина и погасшей. Едкий запах сейчас ощущался особенно остро, не добавляя  спокойствия; шаги – от кресла до стола, вокруг него и обратно – не замедлялись. Римусу очень хотелось открыть окно, но окон в подземелье не существовало, разве что можно было проделать небольшую дыру в стене, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то изменение в тяжелом и густом воздухе. Представив реакцию хозяина этих комнат, больше похожих на темницу, чем на жилые помещения, Люпин усмехнулся и, сделав еще один круг по кабинету, остановился у разожженного камина. Слишком знакомые ощущения находили волнами, и игнорировать их становилось все сложнее; в кисти закралась нервная дрожь, а лоб покрылся испариной. Расслабив галстук и расстегнув две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, Римус опустился на подлокотник кресла, широко расставив ноги и спрятав лицо в ладони. Сердце глухо стучало о ребра, ускоряя темп сокращений, разгоняя разгоряченную кровь по венам, поднимая температуру тела. Темнота перед глазами только обострила остальные чувства: одуряющие ароматы доносились со всех сторон. Кроме незнакомых запахов чужого жилища к ним примешивались множественные миазмы от когда-то находившихся здесь зелий и их составляющих. Особенно  хорошо был различим знакомый душок аконита, вызывающий тошноту в нынешнем пограничном состоянии. Одежда липла к телу, рубашка, пропитавшись потом, клеилась к груди при каждом вдохе, но раздеваться в незапертом кабинете и без его владельца было бы слишком безрассудно. Впрочем, если он не поторопится, то представление начнется без зрителей. Кардиган был отброшен на стоящий рядом диван, вслед за галстуком; Люпин наклонился, почувствовав, как по виску скатилась холодная капля, и начал расшнуровывать ботинки. Пальцы отзывались болью на каждое движение.</p>
<p>Дверь распахнулась, и профессор резко поднялся на ноги, готовый ко всему, но в проеме всего лишь возник Снейп, выглядевший мрачнее обычного.</p>
<p>- Опаздываешь! – Утверждение получилось излишне резким из-за начавшего ломаться голоса и больше похожим на рычание. Инстинктивно отшатнувшись, зельевар вытащил палочку, свободной рукой захлопнув за собой дверь, и запер ее на замок, не оборачиваясь и не упуская коллегу из виду.</p>
<p>- Макгонагалл слишком много говорит о безопасности из-за твоего друга, - оценив обстановку, Северус добавил заклинание тишины: не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал звериное рычание из его покоев.</p>
<p>- Он мне не… - дальнейшая фраза потонула в приглушенном стоне, и Люпин покачнулся, но все-таки устоял на ногах, сделав несколько шагов босыми ступнями по ковру, и привалился плечом к каминной полке.</p>
<p>Не отводя взгляда от бледного Римуса, Снейп обошел его по небольшой, но заметной дуге, и сел за свой стол, не выпуская палочки из рук.</p>
<p>- Это будет мерзко, - мрачно сообщил Люпин, расстегивая рубашку, отбрасывая ее и начиная возиться с ремнем.</p>
<p>- Я вижу, - усмехнулся зельевар, мельком взглянув на костлявый торс оборотня, покрытый шрамами. Пока тот продолжал самозабвенно раздеваться, профессор достал из ящика стола новое, остро заточенное перо и банку чернил. Свитков на столешнице лежало в избытке и, выудив чистый, он, еще раз посмотрев на оборотня, принялся заполнять лист ровными строчками.</p>
<p>Избавившись от одежды, Люпин постарался расслабиться, чтобы преобразование прошло как можно скорее, но быстрые взгляды темных глаз ощущались ледяными прикосновениями к разгоряченной коже, внося сумятицу в мысли. Разумом, еще не замутненным болью от превращения,  он понимал, что Дамблдор позволил Снейпу заниматься наблюдениями. Значит, ему самому ничего не угрожает. Но звериная часть, пускай и затуманенная аконитом, противилась этому, нагоняя животный страх. Пограничное состояние всегда отличалось нестабильностью, и в момент изменения облика тело не мага и не зверя становилось крайне беззащитным – хватило бы одного точного удара по размягченному, перестраивающемуся позвоночнику, чтобы все тут же и закончилось.</p>
<p>Луна поднялась на небе до нужной точки – хоть этого и не могли видеть оба профессора, но тело оборотня отозвалось на ее свет. Первыми начали меняться лопатки: с оглушительным хрустом претерпевая изменения, они натянули кожу на спине, делая ее почти прозрачной. Глухо застонав, Люпин опустился на пол, вставая на четвереньки, предпочитая сделать это до того, как ноги начнут становиться лапами и не смогут удержать его вес в вертикальном положении. Перед глазами все расплывалось, стук сердца отдавался в висках набатом и привычные, но от этого не менее мучительные ощущения, пришедшие с хрустнувшими лицевыми костями, захлестнули Римуса.</p>
<p>- Больно… - дальше из горла оборотня вырвалось совсем животный скулеж, и он, упав на колени, закрыл лицо руками, замотав головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху.</p>
<p>Снейп уронил перо на пергамент, которое до этого просто держал в руке, забыв о своем деле,  и неотрывно смотрел на происходящее, содрогаясь при особо громком хрусте, и следующем за ним мучительном скулеже. Теоретически он знал, как проходит превращение: книг по ликантропии даже в школьной библиотеке водилось предостаточно, и все тонкости, описанные исследователями, он изучил до того, как Люпин спустился к нему в подземелья. На практике же это оказалось куда красочнее и ужаснее, чем «метаморфоз мучителен».</p>
<p>Профессор зельеделья, пытавшийся найти хоть что-то хорошее в наличии Лунатика в школе и в вынужденной сверхурочной работе по изготовлению непростого зелья, решил использовать ситуацию с выгодой для себя. Видеть превращение оборотня доводилось немногим  людям, потому как особого желания демонстрировать этот процесс они не испытывали; к тому же опасность все равно была, даже при приеме аконитового зелья. Столь пристальное внимание к обращению требовалось для сбора данных, на основе которых возможно было внести какие-то изменения в состав противоядия. Раз отвар придется готовить каждый месяц, Снейп решил поработать с его рецептурой, к тому же экземпляр для опытов имелся поблизости.</p>
<p>Подопытный, ненадолго оставленный без внимания, отнял от лица руки, и Северус увидел, что глаза его изменились, став ярко-желтого цвета, а зрачок, как и полагалось оборотню, принял вертикальную форму. Конечности деформировались, укорачиваясь и становясь мощнее; острые когти продолговатой формы, сменившие аккуратные ногти, дико смотрелись на человеческих пальцах. Позвоночник выгнулся, натягивая кожу так, что стали видны смещающиеся позвонки, измененные ребра и, наконец, разорвал ее. Первая алая линия пошла по спине неровно, съезжая на левый бок, открывая кровавую плоть, через которую начинала пробиваться светлая, густая шерсть. Лицевые кости смещались, вытягиваясь в морду; кожа на лице также лопнула, свисая неровными лохмотьями. Скулящий оборотень попытался убрать ее почти сформировавшейся лапой, на которой еще сохранялись не до конца измененные пальцы, но это уже не было нужно – везде она сходила пластами, опадая на ковер бесформенными кусками, открывая мясо, быстро покрывавшееся волчьей шкурой. Последними менялись зубы, расплавляясь и вытягиваясь, принимая вид острых клыков. Метаморфоз закончился, и волк отряхнулся, словно мокрая собака, разбрасывая куски отслоившейся плоти и разбрызгивая мельчайшие капли крови. Почистившись, он вполне осмысленно посмотрел на замершего Снейпа и отошел от камина и устроенного им беспорядка.</p>
<p>- Это было впечатляюще, - справившись с эмоциями, произнес тот, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Хоть животное и было покорно, в его разумности профессор сомневался, а спросить у Римуса не захотел, предпочитая самостоятельно выяснить интересующий его вопрос.</p>
<p>Встав из-за стола, Северус с некоторым опасением подошел к мирно сидящему оборотню, следящему за ним взглядом. Опустившись на пол рядом, чтобы быть на одном уровне с животным, он протянул руку, словно общался с собакой.</p>
<p>- Ты ведь меня не понимаешь, Люпин? </p>
<p>Волк с интересом понюхал протянутую руку и чихнул.</p>
<p>- Прекрасно, - он мимоходом потрепал оборотня по голове; тот присел от такого обращения, но никакой враждебности не выказывал. Больше не обращая на него внимания, профессор несколькими взмахами палочки убрал все следы превращения и вернулся за свой стол, склонившись над пергаментом, испачканным растекшимися чернилами с брошенного пера. Как только Снейп собрался закончить начатый им свиток, в дверь настойчиво постучали. Волк тихо заскулил и попятился от нее, вероятно, собираясь прятаться под столом - это было слишком ненадежно. Северус совершенно не собирался ставить кого-то в известность насчет своих опытов с аконитовым зельем и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы его видели в компании оборотня. Стук повторился – посетитель явно хотел сообщить что-то важное, иначе кому бы хватило ума придти к профессору зельеделья после отбоя? Поднявшись из-за стола, он быстро прошел по комнате и распахнул неприметную дверь, жестом приказывая удивленно смотрящему на него животному войти. Волк не двинулся с места, продолжая таращиться, когда постучали в третий раз.</p>
<p>- Безмозглая псина, - злым шепотом сообщил Снейп, и бесцеремонно схватив оборотня за холку, словно щенка, жестко толкнул в комнату и запер его там.<br/> <br/>…Белый как, снег староста факультета Слизерин рысью следовал за разъяренным деканом и уже трижды мысленно проклял себя за то, что пошел за ним, чтобы навести порядок у младших студентов, устроивших праздник из-за завтрашнего отъезда на каникулы.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Камин, оставленный без присмотра, конечно же, потух, так же как и большинство свечей, погрузив кабинет в холод и мрачный полумрак с пляшущими по углам тенями. Вновь заперев за собой дверь и, искренне надеясь, что никто больше не придет, желая его увидеть, Снейп поставил на угол стола, свободный от раскрытых книг и свитков,  свою ношу и разжег огонь в очаге, подбросив в него дров. Домашние эльфы не имели доступа в эти помещения, приходя сюда только тогда, когда этого желал сам Северус, не терпевший посторонней возни без его ведома, но в некоторых случаях это было крайне неудобно. Например, когда за окнами замка снежный покров достигает колен, а от мороза тут же немеют пальцы, не затянутые в перчатки. В подземельях зимой было холодно почти так же, как на улице, за исключением пронизывающего насквозь ветра, и от дыхания в воздухе повисали, медленно рассеиваясь, белые облачка пара. Плотнее запахнувшись в мантию, профессор направился к двери, ведущей в спальню, и открыл ее, оглядывая комнату. Темнота в ней стояла непроглядная, и Северус непроизвольно отшатнулся, опасаясь того, что могло взбрести в голову оставленному взаперти оборотню. Тот признаков жизни не подавал, пока Снейп, стоя на пороге, магией зажигал свечи. Трепещущее пламя разогнало мрак,  и он увидел спящего волка, лежавшего на ковре рядом с аккуратно заправленной кроватью.</p>
<p>- Люпин? – Оборотень тяжело вздохнул, поднял голову и осуждающе посмотрел на вошедшего. – Иди сюда, я принес тебе еду.</p>
<p>Животное послушно поднялось и последовало за профессором, покидая стылую спальню. Тот, вернувшись к столу, взял с него принесенное блюдо, наполненное наполовину прожаренными кусками мяса, и поставил рядом с камином, от которого разливалось приятное тепло. Отвернувшись от огня, Снейп вернулся и сел за свой стол, вновь склоняясь над незаконченным текстом. Он разбил тонкий слой льда, покрывший поверхность чернил, и принялся писать, иногда бросая взгляд на волка, с аппетитом поедавшего мясо.</p>
<p>…Принесенная еда была съедена, оборотень, вероятно успевший выспаться, пока профессор занимался своими студентами, бесцельно бродил по комнате, обнюхивая расставленные на полках банки, громко цокая когтями о камни пола, незакрытого ковром. Шум, производимый волком, и его постоянное мельтешение не давали сосредоточиться, так же как и холод, пробирающий до костей. Да и две бессонные ночи до этого тоже давали о себе знать. Отложив перо, Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер слезящиеся глаза – спать хотелось все сильнее, но лечь сейчас значило упустить момент обратного преобразования, ради которого он и терпел присутствие постороннего в своей комнате. Оглядев исписанный наполовину мелким почерком свиток и несколько скомканных кусков бумаги, которые были оторваны в процессе работы, он смял их в плотный комок, разминая затекшие холодные пальцы, и бросил, целясь в камин. Находившийся поблизости волк прыгнул, поймав зубами выброшенный мусор, но тут же выпустил его и сконфуженно прижал уши к голове, опустив морду.</p>
<p>- Как-то я не подумал захватить с собой мячик, - усмехнулся Северус, с удивлением наблюдавший за действиями оборотня. – Профессор Люпин, преподаватель Защиты от темных искусств, приносящий в зубах палочку. Презабавное, должно быть, зрелище!</p>
<p>Скомкав еще один лист, он бросил его, теперь уже намеренно целясь рядом с замершим животным, но то во второй раз лишь пристально смотрело на повеселевшего Северуса и не собиралось повторять свой трюк. Встав, профессор зельеделья подошел к настороженно замершему оборотню и, во второй раз потрепав его по голове, поднял с ковра бумагу и отправил в камин.</p>
<p>- В следующий раз выведу тебя в Запретный лес, - сообщил он, не убирая руки с пушистой шерсти и продолжая чесать присмиревшего зверя за ухом, - на прогулку.</p>
<p>Волк тявкнул, извернулся и ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь.</p>
<p>- Еще немного, и я решу завести собаку, - сказал Снейп, возвращаясь к столу. Отходить от камина, источавшего тепло, не хотелось совершенно, поэтому профессор решил, что займется немного другой работой, тем более, что, описывая превращение и еще раз вспоминая его, он определился с тем, в каком направлении нужно изменять состав зелья. Взяв со столешницы несколько книг, он вернулся и сел на диван, обложившись фолиантами. Нужно было выбрать тот компонент, или, скорее, компоненты, которые смогли бы приглушить ощущения от метаморфоза, и найти правильное сочетание с составляющими противоядия. Углубившись в чтение, профессор совершенно забыл про оборотня, который, обделенный вниманием, запрыгнул на диван рядом, уронив на пол один из толстых томов в темном переплете. Северус напрягся, вынимая волшебную палочку, но волк, не обратив на это должного внимания, устроился рядом, положив тяжелую морду ему на колени.</p>
<p>- Таким ты начинаешь мне нравиться, Люпин, - задумчиво произнес Снейп, запуская пальцы в мягкую шерсть. – Нужно будет подумать, нельзя ли добавить в зелье что-нибудь для продления этого волчьего эффекта.</p>
<p>Оборотень недовольно заворчал и отчетливо щелкнул зубами; профессор дернулся, но волк, почувствовав напряжение, смешанное со страхом своей личной грелки, всего лишь лизнул его руку шершавым языком.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>О наступившем утре можно было судить по шуму за дверями – студенты массово сбегали из осажденного дементорами Хогвартса. Кабинет профессора зельеделья все так же освещали свечи, а тепло от камина, горевшего всю ночь, кажется, добралось до самых дальних уголков комнаты. Снейп стоял рядом с диваном, со смешанными чувствами глядя на лежавшего на ковре Люпина: метаморфоз уже завершился, но оборотень все еще не пришел в сознание. В этом не было ничего необычного – обратное превращение столь же ужасно, и человеческому телу требовалось больше времени, чем волчьему, чтобы восстановиться. Только вот этого времени у Северуса не было - он и так пропустил завтрак и сейчас опаздывал к своим студентам, отправляющимся домой.</p>
<p>Уже дойдя до двери, ведущей в коридор, он еще раз обернулся, надеясь, что оборотень приходит в себя. Но ничего не изменилось: бледное, изможденное лицо, растрепанные и заляпанные кровью волосы, изломанная и какая-то болезненная поза.</p>
<p>Тихо ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Снейп быстрым шагом направился к собственной спальне.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Очнувшись, Римус ошалело огляделся, пытаясь понять, где он находится. Мрачно. Чадящие свечи, разведенный камин и неудобный диван. Память восстановилась, и Люпин осознал, что в кабинете у Северуса, только вот с чего ему пришло в голову превращаться не на полу, а на такой неуместной мебели, с которой упасть во время изменения было проще простого. И теплое покрывало, которым он был укрыт…</p>
<p>Остатки дремы сошли на нет, и оборотень, перевернувшись на спину, захохотал, вспоминая в подробностях, как он провел прошлую ночь. Это определенно было достойно Лунатика.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вернувшись к себе, Снейп не обнаружил там своего коллегу; пройдясь по кабинету, взял со стола развернутый и закрепленный двумя книгами пергамент, на котором он записывал свои наблюдения. На нем знакомым, размашистым и неразборчивым почерком было написано несколько строк:</p>
<p>
  <em>Оборотни, принимающие волчье противоядие, сохраняют часть человеческого рассудка с незначительной примесью звериных повадок. Рефлексов, если быть точнее. Оборотни, принимающие зелье, помнят все, что с ними происходило в волчьем облике.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Если ты не решишь отравить меня за ужином, я принимаю твое предложение о прогулке в Запретном лесу под луной.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Лунатик</em>
  <br/>
  <em>P.S. Захвати мячик?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>